Destiny Destroyed: Blood Plus
by Avalos Altair
Summary: [REVISED] This is how the story of Saya Otonashi ends. Unfortunately for humankind, this is merely the beginning of a war that decides the fate of humans AND Chiropterans. What? You expected a happy ending? This is the tale of two Chevaliers and an even stronger force.
1. After the End

It seems like the world doesn't need a Chiropteran hunter anymore.

A month after the hibernation of Saya Otonashi, Chiropteran population all over the world has started to dwindle drastically. What used to be 210,000 all over the world, now reduced to 120,330 in just a span of weeks. In just a bit more time, the Chiropteran population may decrease to only six.

All is well for our retired heroes:

Kai and Mao lived happily in Omoro, with the latter giving up on heading to the Middle East with Okamura just to be with Kai. Together they raise the twin daughters of Diva they named Kanade and Hibiki. Although Mao seems to like being called 'mommy' a little too much.

The Red Shield had disbanded as per Joel Goldschmidt VI's order, for they are no longer needed after finding out that without an active queen, Chiropterans would be driven to suicide. Joel himself no longer regrets taking the name of his ancestors.

David, Julia and Lewis now live at the Zoo, after Joel decided to reconstruct the damaged sanctuary. Julia also discovered a way to revert the children victims of the Delta 67 back to their normal state. She is also pregnant with a male child she and David already named Jade.

Lulu also lives with the three after being freed from the Thorn. She also began studying sculpting so that one day she can make a large metal sculpture of the Schiff.

Thanks to the request of Kai and the support of Joel, Mui and her family now live at the Zoo, free from the dangers of harvesting duds. Mui was given a robotic leg and now studies in a music school while her mother now works as Joel's maid. She is already aware of Riku's rape and demise and is good friends with Lulu. She also visits Omoro often to see Riku's kids.

Okamura is currently travelling the Middle East. After good results from his exploits, his company was recognized and he was promoted. His camera shop also began to gain popularity.

Haji flew all the way to Paris to continue his long walks in the alleys, patiently waiting for his queen and lover to wake up. Along the way he made a bit of fortune as a street musician.

* * *

><p>It was just a typical Sunday morning. Kai woke up and headed downstairs to cook breakfast. Early in the morning, someone knocked on their door. Hurriedly answring the door he found it out to be Kaori.<p>

"Kaori it's 5 in the morning. What's up?" greeted Kai who resumed to cooking breakfast.

"Nothing much." Kaori sat down on one of the chairs. "I couldn't sleep tight after what I found out about Saya. I guess I was just in shock."

"Yeah. I myself didn't see it coming after I first heard it. I know you're really hurt about it. Saya's your best friend and I understand." Kai forced a smile. "As her brother it hurts me as much as it does to you."

"If only I got to say goodbye to her maybe it wouldn't be this sad for me." softly said Kaori, lowering her head. Kai finished cooking and served it on three plates, one for Mao, Kaori and himself before patting her shoulder.

"It's my fault. I didn't tell you about her sleep sooner. It's my bad that you're hurt like this." apologized Kai.

"No don't apologize. I bet Saya did what was best. Now that the Chiropterans are gone we can all live peacefully." the tanned girl shook her head and smiled. "Can I ask you a favor Kai?"

"What is it?"

"If it's okay with you, can you take me to where Saya is sleeping? I want to say goodbye to her properly." begged Kaori, prompting Kai to chuckle at her request and readied a plate for her.

"Hehehe. I always thought you were like a lover to Saya ever since you two started hanging out. This pretty much nails it. But sure, I always have the time."

Kaori pouted and blushed. "Hey! I'm not a lesbian! Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"That's because it's obvious." answered Mao, descending from the stairs with the sleeping twins. "I mean come on! You have more intimacy with Saya than the amount of Chiropterans she slain. Why not just come out of the closet and admit it."

"Darn it guys I'm not a lesbian! Geez!" Kaori exclaimed before eating, grumbling all the while.

Mao and Kai just laughed at her [obviously] questionable sexuality. The three of them ate while Kai was bottlefeeding the two babies.

The brown-skinned lesbian in denial (**_Kaori:_**_ HEY!_) finished her food and went over to the babies, gently running her hand across their tummies. "Wow they're really cute Kai."

"You can say they have Riku's looks. I just hope they don't end up like sissies like their dad." joked Kai. "Or stalkers just like their current mom."

"Grrr..." Mao grumbled in her meal. "Be thankful I didn't pull a Diva on you."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Kaori just giggled at the two all the while stroking the little babies' heads. She stood up and took her plate to the sink. Looking to her side, she noticed a board filled with pictures of Kai, Riku, George and Saya.

She couldn't help but sob quietly at the thought of losing someone important to her. "I miss you Saya..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on top of the Eiffel Tower, Haji sat on the same bench he sits on every day he spends on the tower. The sun was yet to emerge. He opened his metallic cello case and took out his beloved instrument, the one companion he has on those lonely years while Saya was asleep.<p>

He closed his eyes and began to play his favorite song, Bach's Cello Suite No.5. Everyday he played this song during dawn. At the streets of Paris he played different songs during his little sideline as a street musician, but now it was just him, his cello and the sound of Bach's composition echoing throughout the peak of the tower.

After his playing came to an end, claps were heard from behind him.

It was a teenage boy with medium long blonde hair and pale complexion. One detail that stood out was the bandage wrapped around his right eye. He looked like a young starving hobo wearing a guard's uniform. Haji narrowed his eyes at the lad dangerously.

"Hey calm down there. I'm just the night guard of this tower." he waved his hands. Haji sighed in relief and turned back to his cello.

" I have to say, it's pretty impressive on how you got past me, but not as impressive as that song you just played." the night guard complimented. "Hey." he then pointed at Haji. "I know you. You're the street musician I've been hearing so much about. You're quite popular among the women here but you never seem to tell your name."

"... Is that so?" the normally stoic Haji lowered his head and uttered a weak smile, before replying. "Either way I do not care about my fame. My only purpose here is to pass the time until my lover wakes up."

"Your lover? What do you mean 'until she wakes up'?"

"... She is ...currently in a long sleep..."

The night guard paused to think about what he said. He soon took off his hat and held it close to his chest. "I see. So your lover's in a comatose. I'm so sorry about that." he sat down on a bench in front of Haji, who nodded in response. "I'm sorry I disturbed you. I'll just sit over here." the guard went over to a chair several meters away from Haji's.

The Chevalier just nodded and resumed to playing his cello. This time the song of his choice was none other than Pachelbel's Canon in D Minor. As the song went on, the young night guard found himself tapping his foot. The song reached at least half a minute and now he was singing to the music.

_'Rise and wake up, take my hand and we shall head towards the ends of this earth, just you and the God of Judgement_

_Space to earth, skin to core, we shall traverse every part of this vessel, leave no mysteries and myths unsolved_

_We'll see the light and purity that humanity has failed to see and the darkness they cast upon themselves_

_But just for you to know that I've no intention on easing their pain, 'tis their choice to take the path of heart.'_

Haji closed his eyes and played until the end of the song. Eventually he had finished playing the song and glanced at the teenage guard.

"...You know a lot about this song."

"Ah this is my favorite classical song. I even composed my own lyrics just for this sole song." nodded the night guard. He then turned to his watch and sighed. "Oh hell. It's almost six. It looks like my shift is over. You're more than welcome to stay here if you like. There's a coffee machine on the back of my stall if you need some. Ciao." the teenage hobo, err... night guard rose up and did a few stretches before heading to the tower elevator. "Ah well...

See you later Haji."

The Chevalier's head snapped up and turned towards the elevator, only to find the guard now gone as the elevator was still descending. How does he know Haji's name? Never once did he ever say his name to the guard, or anyone in general.

"Who... was that?" he asked to himself still gazing at the descending mechanism.

* * *

><p>On top of a building, a lone cloaked figure gazed at the rising sun. He makes a psychopathic grin and opened his mouth, revealing massive carnivore-like teeth.<p>

"Diva... if only things were different, we could have been meant for each other."

The figure gripped his coat and threw it away. The mysterious entity was revealed to be-

* * *

><p>We cut back to Omoro. Where Kai and Kaori were getting ready to visit Saya's sleeping place.<p>

"Be careful honey!" Mao called out sending them off with a rather sweet tone.

"You're not my wife!" Kai replied with denial. Eventually they took off in just a short time.

"Kehehehe. Yeah you are both raising raising two children you adopted all by yourselves complete with food, shleter and the fact that you two sleep in the same room. Yeeaah. You guys are so not spouses." Kaori giggled and answered sarcastically.

Kai's eyes narrowed into slits and glared at her through the mirror.

"This coming from the same person who frequently frolicks with Saya as if they were lovers."

"I'm not a lesbian!" exploded a blushing Kaori. Kai winced a bit from the loud burst of sound that suddenly hit his ears.

"Alright alright, just stop yelling at me." he groaned and struggled to focus on driving.

As the two drove off into the sunrise, Kaori's eyes dropped a single tear as if desperately holding back the rest.

In just half an hour they reached the Miyagusuku Gravesite. Kai and Kaori headed upstairs to visit their old friend (and potential love interest of Kaori) with the latter no longer trying to hold back her tears.

She knelt down in front of the tomb of Saya sobbing loudly all the while.

"Saya... you jerk! Why didn't you tell me sooner that you were taking a long sleep!" cried out Kaori, hugging the door leading to her chamber. "Did you know how much I missed you? I literally haven't been sleeping for the past month just thinking about where you are! Guuuhh!"

Kai opened the door. Inside contained a piece of George and Riku's crystallized blood, and a coccoon in the middle; the same one Saya slept at. "Try not to get too loud okay?"

Kaori didn't think twice and hugged the coccoon. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and let go as soon as she was finished emptying her tears. She sniffed and said to her. "I-I'm leaving for the airport later at noon. My mom finally got our passports for Canada done and I don't think we'll be coming back... ever. Thirty years from now you may forget me but always remember Saya... always remember that I won't forget you." she turned back to Kai.

"Does that mean we'll never get to see you again?" Kai frowned.

"Sad to say but yeah. We won't be coming back." Kaori sniffled. "Please... take care of Saya for me Kai. I just wanted things to be okay again but by the looks of this, it'll be anything but okay."

"That's why you came to visit us early. I'm really sorry Kaori." Kai lowered his head. "I myself thought everything would be okay after that whole Diva crisis but that just happens in a perfect world."

Kaori rubbed her cheek on Saya's coccoon and left a pair of shoes on the ground along with a picture of her and Saya. "Here Saya, a little bit of something to make you remember me once you wake up." she then went outside with Kai to leave. "Let's go. We should give her the sleep she deserves."

"Right." the older Miyagusuku nodded and shut the door to Saya and descended downstairs to leave.

Kai and Kaori were now headed back to Omoro. The lesbian in denial continued to sob quietly on Kai's back, with him trying to comfort her.

"There there. Just vent all your sadness to your heart's desire."

"I... I didn't want to leave. I wanted to wait for Saya to come back." sniffled the tanned girl. "But things change. And usually, they're never for the better."

"Yeah I know. Saya isn't complete without your company, even with me alongside her." agreed Kai. "How about I take you to your house so you can prepare?"

"Sigh... that sounds good."

* * *

><p>Eleven o' clock in the morning, Kai, Mao and the twins were at Kaori's house, sending her off with her parents giving her a little bit of time to say goodbye to her dear friends.<p>

"I hope... when Saya wakes up she'll remember me." Kaori lowered her head, not even looking at them straight.

Kai placed a hand on her shoulder. "No worries. I'll make sure she remembers you."

"I'm sorry you're not coming back. It must be hard for you, leaving the person you love the most." Mao apologized.

Kaori was about to yell but found it futile. "Please take good care of yourselves." she went into the car. "Especially you Kai. Take care of Mao and the kids for me. Especially Saya."

"You know I will. Goodbye Kaori." Kai nodded and waved as the car went off.

Just as they were about to get too far, Kaori gritted her teeth and failed to hold back her tears. She opened the window and yelled out her last words.

**"TELL SAYA I LOVE HER!"**

Mao uttered a weak smile at that and sighed, caressing the little baby in her arms. "It looks like she finally came out of the closet."

"Yeah. I'm glad she finally had the guts to admit it." agreed Kai. "I'll be sure to keep her memories alive when Saya wakes up."

* * *

><p><strong>[The End...<strong>** ]**

**A/N: **Well it looks like this is how Blood+ ends, at least in my perspective. I revised my former Destiny Destroyed because it was just too silly and it ruins the drama the series provided.

That and I don't want to shit all over my favorite anime of all time.

Oh and that mysterious person and the night guard? They're just minor characters. Nothing more. In fact, they're not really even that important.

**o(l_l)o**

I hope you like it. Read and review please.

* * *

><p><strong>[ENDING EXCERPT: Mika Nakashima – Cry No More]<strong>

* * *

><p>At the alleyways of Paris, the same night guard stared at the Eiffel Tower. A doubtful look spread across his face and sighed.<p>

"Poor poor Haji. He knows not that a war even worse is about to _re_surface." he turned around and walked into an iron fence, the same one from Episode 45.

He reaches out a hand and rips apart the fence with seemingly no effort.

"I guess it's time..." the scene fades into black, only remaining two eyes glowing an eerie yellow.

"... for Operation: Cry No More."

**[... of the Beginning]**


	2. Painting the War Zone Red and Yellow

Nighttime in the quiet streets of Paris, a lone woman runs and cries for help. On hot pursuit is an entire pack of Chiropteran Normal-Types out for her flesh and blood. A pack member blocks her path as well as another to both sides and the rear. She faints over her last moments right before being gruesomely feasted upon by the foul beasts.

All of a sudden, a large projectile crushed the skull of one Chiropteran before an unseen figure kicked another one to the ground. It was none other than Haji and his trusty cello case. Before him was a Chiropteran pack consisting of 12 members.

"Hmm. I guess now I know how a janitor feels." he whispered to himself and picked up his weapon.

**[Haji VS. Chiropteran Normal-Type Pack]**

**[Music: Monster Hunter – Elder Dragon Teostra]**

Haji charged forward and slammed his cello case on his first guest knocking it into a wall. One of the leaped at him with claws ready to rip him apart until he exposed his right arm, which grew into a large, flesh-like saw-scythe hybrid appendage that ripped the poor bastard like a stuffed doll at the hands of Diva. Two of them slashed away at Haji only to miss every shot due to his Chevalier reflexes. With his weapon of an arm he decapitates his two victims' heads and crushes said heads under his feet.

Soon every single pack member charged at him with only killing him as their intent. He blocked their strikes with his cello case while decimating his opponents with his fighting arm. In just a short time he jumped out of the fray to recover. Now there was only 4 left, with their pack leader at the rear that looked like a vampiric Exploud on steroids.

_"__Damn. These things are persistent." _thought Haji.

* * *

><p>Back at Omoro, Kai and Mao had just finished serving their last customer and shut down for the day. Kai checked on the twins. Coming as no surprise they were asleep. He then threw himself on the couch to rest his tired muscles.<p>

Mao just stared at him looking very concerned.

_"__Hmm, Kai's been working hard today. Maybe I should... yeah, I probably should."_

She placed down a chicken sandwich and a bottle of cola on the table before him. "Eat up Kai, or you'll starve."

"Oh Mao thanks. You didn't have to bother." thanked Kai and taking a bite out. "Mmm, this is good. What's the occasion? Why'd you make me this?" he asked, sipping from the bottle.

"Nothing really. It's just it's really hard for both of us. Saya's in a hibernation, Kaori just left, Haji's dead, it's all been a wreck. The least I can do is make you smile, just for a short time." she sat down next to him and rested her head against his left shoulder.

"Mao..." Kai smiled sincerely and stroked her head. "I have a surprise for you once we get back to the room. I promise you won't be disappointed." he finished his sandwich and headed first towards their room.

"Ugh Kai, wait up!" latter just entered the room after the former taunted her to come in. As Mao entered, he saw nothing that resembles a surprise.

The door slammed behind her and there was Kai, who pinned Mao to the wall and cooed in her ear. She gasped and pushed him away lightly with her face turning deep crimson.

"K-Kai what's going on?"

The elder Miyagusuku smiled and chuckled. "Oh nothing. It's just that what you're doing got me thinking. Before you were such a stalker. You were always on my tail, even around the world. I used to hate that part of you..."

"And your point is?"

"Well now that my life has gone into ruins, you know, Haji and Riku dying, Saya sleeping, Kaori leaving, you were there for me. You were showing me your caring side. I know you love me but this much? This is beyond generosity." Kai stroked Mao's head and spread his arms. "As a little thanks, I'm yours for the night."

She rubbed her eyes and fingered her ears in disbelief then jumped into Kai's arms and sobbed, though her cry was short lived as she pushed him into the bed. She stripped down and crawled on to bed with a rapey grin across her face.

Kai gulped at this and thought to himself.

_"__My penis is NOT going to get a rest after this, now is he? Oh well, Mao deserves this."_

The woman giggled like a little girl and whispered. "I almost forced you on the couch back at New York. This time, my whole body is your plaything for the night." she leaped towards him. Outside the house, a vague shadow of two bodies thrashing against each other were seen coupled with the soft moans from both of them.

* * *

><p>Haji was currently locked in combat with the Chiropterans. He dashed towards the final 3 pack members and decapitated them. Blood rained on the little street they fought on, and now it was Haji against the Exploud-on-steroids pack leader.<p>

The pack leader leaped at Haji, shooting a spike from its stomach. Apparently the Chiropterans have gotten advanced in terms of defense mechanisms. Haji blocked with his cello case and slammed it across the vampire's side, knocking it into a wall before impaling his new scythe arm on its chest.

It thrusted its clawed hand into Haji's abdomen before tossing him aside. The Chevalier backflipped onto his feet and rained throwing daggers on the enemy. It flinched and plucked out the blades. Haji took this moment to kick the bastard so hard it practically split horizontally. More blood rained on the cold streets, much to his irritation.

"...Hmm. I can't say that I missed being covered in monster effluence, but this is a risk..."

**[Battle End]**

He sighed and took out a hanky from his back pocket and wiped his face clean. He dragged the dissected Chiropteran corpses into a large dumpster and labeled it 'Quarantine'. He reverted his arm to normal and flew off back to the Eiffel Tower.

A minute after Haji fled, the same hobo, err... night guard, stepped out of the shadows as another Chiropteran hopped out from one of the windows.

"GRAAAARRRGH!" the vampire roared and beat its chest like a gorilla before charging towards the guard. Its shark-like teeth and hook claws sprouted and it leaped right before him.

"You just signed your death insurance, pal."

What happened next was total annihilation.

The guard reached out his arm. His eyes shone a disturbing yellow and out from his palm materialized a yellow sphere of plasma. He grunted, firing it towards the Chiropteran before him. Several seconds after the small smoking explosion no traces of the beast remained. The only thing that was seen was a ruined street, along with molten metal, damaged wires and blood on the pavement. He simply walked away from the crime scene as if nothing happened.

He scoffed and sighed with mockery.

"Never use your death insurance early."

_[Ring Tone: Paul Wardingham – Fields of Utopia]_

His phone then rang and vibrated from his back pocket. He picked it up and answered.

"Yes? Oh _sheisa _it's you... yes, I'm about to put our plan into action... yes... yes, I got it... THEY'RE WHAT! That's amazing news!"

his face turned from happy to annoyed in just a moment.

"Wait what? What the fu—5 years!? ... Wait a damn minute... he's WHAT! Oh shit... okay, I'll hurry up with it." he hung up and sighed in annoyance.

"Oh you are just so impatient..."

* * *

><p>Back at the Eiffel Tower peak, Haji lied down on one of the park benches. For once he didn't feel like playing with his trusty cello. He was thinking about a lot of things, particularly the mysterious night guard and the recent Chiropterans. As hard as he could, he tried to sleep, but to no avail.<p>

He took a deep breath and rose up. He grabbed his cello case and prepared to leave, until he went into a fighting stance as the night guard appeared before him on top of the railing.

"You! Who are you?" Haji demanded.

**[Haji VS. Mysterious Chiropteran Guard]**

**[Music: Final Fantasy IV The After Years – Creator Researcher Form]**

"Me? I am just a Chiropteran like you are, Haji. I came here to give you a little warning; give up on exterminating the Chiropterans." the guard ordered. "Your efforts are meaningless. There is another war coming by, and I came here to warn you not to interfere."

"And if I refuse?"

"As if you're capable of defeating me, let alone make a scratch." the guard chuckled. Haji appeared behind him and swung his scythe arm at the guard, who blocked it with the back of his palm. He tapped Haji's chest, which was strong enough to send him flying.

The Chevalier got back on his feet and rained daggers on the guard. The latter's eye glew yellow and next thing you know the daggers stopped and disintegrated. Haji threw his cello case, which connected, but with the guard's palm effortlessly. He gently placed it to the side and his eyes glew again.

"What the-!"

From around Haji, the air started to compress into a smoke, before then combusting and exploding around him. He barely got out of the way but a condensed smoke appeared from underneath and blasted him into the air. He failed to regain his composure as the night guard swat him back into the ground by a kick to the back of his neck.

Poor Haji. He was badly beaten up and covered in ashes.

"Do you truly wish to be involved in this new war?" the guard asked again.

Haji slowly got back up to his feet, but ended up slumping on a nearby bench.

"S-Saya's wish... is for the all the C-Chiropterans... t-to die for the h-human's... sake..." he gurgled out.

"..." the guard stared at him for a few seconds before sighing. "... You chose this path, so therefore you must bear the consequences." he walked towards the injured Chevalier, before speaking to him one last time.

**[Battle End]**

"If you think fighting for the humans is the right thing to do, then I am afraid you have been misled by that mentality." he turned around and jumped to the railing. "I will give you 5 years to prepare. After that, you must have prepared yourself. I will arrive at Omoro at exactly 9th of August during the final year. Then we shall see if you're qualified to defend the name of the first Queen."

A massive pair of feathery wings sprouted from the guard's back. He flew off into the unknown, disappearing in a flash of yellow.

Haji gasped and panted as he lied down on the bench.

"T-the first Queen? S-Saya and Diva's... mother?"

On the opposite side of the tower, the same cloaked figure from the last episode watched their conversation and fled.

* * *

><p><strong>[Episode 2 End]<strong>

**A/N: **Whoo! I had a lot of fun making this bitch, especially Haji's fight. About that scene with Kai and Mao? Trust me, that has a lot to do with the plot. Just trust me on this one.

Special thanks to Demure' Fortuna, my girlfriend, for providing me with the ideas for the music. I really liked them, honey.

Read and review at your own free will. See you at the next episode!

* * *

><p><strong>[ENDING EXCERPT: Mika Nakashima – Cry No More]<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in an underground research laboratory under the ruined remains of Yanbaru's facility, an array of human-sized test tubes galore. Two in particular had subjects that had their upper bodies almost humanoid in appearance.<p>

Two entities zoomed inside the laboratory.

"Oh my, in just a month already we are making progress." one really effeminate voice said in surprise. "It reminds me so much of when I first heard Diva's magnificent and fabulous singing voice."

The figure was none other than Nathan, leaning to a test tube.

"Sweet lord, every time I hear you say the word 'fabulous my spine cringes." another voice added. This time it was the night guard, leaning to the opposite of Nathan's leaning tube. "Seriously, it just makes my back shiver."

"You got here just in time, big brother." Nathan glanced at the seemingly young Chiropteran behind him. "We are about to witness a miracle."

The guard looked at the flamboyant Chevalier. "What? That you actually dressed like a man?"

"No silly, I meant the regeneration of two fallen Chiropterans. It will take 5 years, but the process is sure."

"Yeah, it looks like it. We better just make sure _he _doesn't find out where we are, otherwise our one last chance is fucked."

"Indeed, my big brother." the screen fades into black, with only glowing blue and yellow sets of eyes exposed.


	3. Red Shield Neo - Part 1

Five years after Haji's fight against the powerful Chiropteran, the world's situation has taken a turn for the worse; New Chiropteran types have been spotted all over different parts of the world, particularly Siberia, New York, Paris, London, Vietnam, Russia and especially Okinawa.

This prompted Joel to rebuild the Red Shield, now called the Red Shield Neo, under the leadership of David. He, Julia, Lewis and an unknown girl temporarily left the Zoo at the hands of Mui and her family, and departed for Okinawa.

And here we are now, 12th of July 2013.

* * *

><p>"It seems that new Chiropteran breeds have emerged over the past 3 years, according to Haji." Julia analyzed a satellite image on her computer, which were the cut-up remains of Haji's recent kill. Beside her was a small boy sleeping on her lap, presumably her and David's son.<p>

"Whoo, and I thought we'd finally get a break." a taller and slightly less fat Lewis ran his palm across his face and groaned in annoyance. "And now it's back to hell where it all started."

"Come on dad, cheer up. At least now I get to actually do something other than study." a long purple-haired teenage girl pat her "father's" back. She was wearing a casual sleeveless dress, similar to Mao's former clothes, along with the skinny jeans. "Besides, you haven't used that old shotgun in years so that's a plus."

"This isn't playtime Lulu. The world is at stake yet again and this time we will have to do it without Saya." said a slightly older David, who was driving the van.

"Oh yeah, she's in her deep sleep." the teenage Lulu nodded in agreement.

Julia cut to another picture, this time of the night guard Haji fought. "According to Haji, this particular Chiropteran is nothing like anything else he and Saya ever encountered before, as this opponent easily overpowered him. Target has been stated to possess the ability to generate explosions out of thin air and wings alike to that of the angelic archetype. I'm sending the data over to HQ to see if they can track this Chiropteran's location."

"Thank you honey. Please keep up the good work." David complimented from the driver's seat.

"You're welcome dear." Julia reached out and kissed her husband's right cheek before sitting back and stroking their sleeping son's head.

* * *

><p>Five years have passed since Julia and David were finally married. A day after their wedding Julia gave birth to a healthy baby boy they named Jade.<p>

Lulu has grown up significantly in just a span of a few years. She has now been legally adopted by Lewis.

Unfortunately, he still hasn't found a girlfriend. Poor Lewis. At least he does a really damn good job as the family uncle and cook, and he enjoys it as much as he is good at it.

Sadly, their little illusion of peace had been shattered and here they are, back to business. But this time, without Saya's help.

True peace only exists in a perfect world. Tis the sad reality we are in.

* * *

><p>At the Miyagusuku gravesite, a familiar scene plays before you. The true ending of the anime.<p>

"Kai, lunchtime!" a small girl called, jumping near Kai.

"Yeah Kai lunchtime!" another girl tugged at his shirt.

"Don't be too hasty kids, we still have to visit your auntie. And from now on, you should call me dad okay?" the older Miyagusuku, now a young adult, ruffled the two girls' heads.

"Okay, Kai." the twins settled down. He sighed at this and accompanied them upstairs. "You crazy little kids."

In just a few steps Kai came across something placed on one of the graves. He looked around and sensed no presence other than the kids he's with. "He must have been here." he picked up said item, which was a rose with a blue ribbon. "He's been here." he smiled lightly and led the two kiddies back downstairs after leaving some flowers.

"Okay kids it's lunchtime."

"Yay! Lunchtime!"

"Weee!"

"Come on, Kanade, Hibiki, let's hurry. We don't want your mommy getting cranky waiting for you." Kai carried the two downstairs.

Driving back to Omoro and arriving in 15 minutes, Kai was greeted by Mao with a kiss to the cheek.

"Kai what took you so long?" she demanded.

"See? What did I tell you kids?" Kai chuckled and kissed back Mao. "Haji just visited Saya lately."

"Wow, he's alive even after that? That's great news! What did he say?"

"We didn't really meet. He just left a rose there. It was tied with his blue ribbon."

"Kai, we're hungry!" the kids whined, tugging and pulling on his shirt. They sat on the ground, giving them the cute widdle face. Mao smiled back at them and handed over two lunchboxes. The little tykes cheered and headed to the table to eat.

Kai just stared at the kids and sighed. "It's been five years since those kids were born and since Saya went to sleep. Time flies real fast, doesn't it Mao?"

The former yakuza princess nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But what really counts is the result. And I'd say, so far so good."

"Got that right."

_Ring-Ring_

The door chime rang and the Red Shield Neo members came in. "Kai, are you home?"

Said lad headed to the door and greeted. "David, Julia, Lewis, Lulu. How are you guys doi—" he stopped and looked at the kid in Julias arms. "I-is that your—"

"Yes."

"So David then—"

"Yes."

"He's really cute, isn't he?" Lulu picked up little Jade and handed him over to Kai. "His name is Jade. He was named after both his parents."

"I see that. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I have some bad news for you." David warned.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a small farmhouse in the distant fields, we see two slightly older kids running across the fields with a dog. A blonde and dark-skinned woman ran after them.<p>

"Javier! Nahabi! Slow down!" the woman, who we will assume is Monique, hurriedly called. "Ugh you crazy little kids."

"Let 'em play." an old wheelchair-ridden man rolled towards her. "It's not forever that they're young."

"Oh alright. Javier! Nahabi! If you want to eat then I'll set up a picnic here!"

"Yes, Monique. Come on, Nahabi. Let's play some fetch with Poacher."

"Good idea!" Nahabi nodded until he heard Poacher barking. "What's wrong, Poacher?"

Just then, a smell of barbecues filled the air around them. Being the kids they are, they followed the scent with the help of their canine companion.

Looking before them, Javier and Nahabi came across a blonde man with a bandage on his right eye. He was sitting under the shade of a massive tree, humming to himself. He stopped his hums and glanced towards the two kids and their pet dog. "Yes what is it?"

"Nothing. We just noticed Poacher barking at you! We're sorry!" apologized Javier.

"Hey hey, no need to apologize. We all hang out here so no need." the man, who was revealed to be the hobo, err... guard Haji fought now wearing a casual white tuxedo (See the thumbnail image?), rose up and stretched. "I see you guys are having a picnic here, eh? Just in time. I was just making barbecues here." he referred to the little campfire behind him, with a barbecue spit filled with juicy roasted beef.

"Oh wooow." the kids narrowed in both amazement and hunger.

* * *

><p>"Y-you're kidding me. Please tell me you're not serious!" demanded a really furious Mao.<p>

"I wish it was a lie, but that would only be less cruel than the truth." Julia shook her head.

"So you're telling me while Saya is sleeping, Chiropteran numbers have been multiplying? How could this get any worse!" stomped Kai.

"Uhh... about that question..." Lewis scratched the back of his head, prompting Kai to run his palm across his own face.

"Oh god, don't tell me it gets worse."

"Sorry Kai, but it turns out Haji fought another human-like Chiropteran." the large man showed a photo of the night guard. "According to him this man right here is a Chiropteran, and is even said to be stronger than Diva."

"Oh lord, at least it can't—" started Mao, but was interruped by Julia.

"We also received this from Haji." she showed to Mao, which she read.

_I do not have the time to speak with you therefore I am writing you this note instead._

_Kai, take Mao and the kids away from Omoro. In about one month, someone will arrive there and I assure you he is no friendly guest._

_I cannot risk losing you all, Saya's beloved family and my own as well, so please hurry and flee._

_You do not know what kind of monstrosity I am up against. Something stronger than Diva, something more monstrous than Amshel. Something exceeding both forces._

_Please get out of here. Hurry!_

_-Haji_

"H-Haji..." Kai whispered softly.

"I will give you all at least a week to start packing. For the mean time you will be moving to the Zoo." David ordered.

"The Zoo? You mean you're making us sleep with the monkeys?" shuddered Mao.

"No, not that Zoo. I'll explain later." Lulu corrected her statement and sat down. "For now, we need to get packing before August, otherwise we're going to die."

"W-we can't just leave this place. This was my dad's." argued Kai.

"He passed the responsibilty to you to keep your family alive. Kai, if you and your family died then George's sacrifice would have been in vain." retorted David, to which the boy didn't reply. He knew it was wise not to argue with the skinny agent, as he was both strict and correct about his statement. "He was a great friend of me and my father. He entrusted Saya to me before he died. Lewis and I will head to the gravesite to pick her up." he took up his gun and headed out with Lewis.

Kai just smiled at him after he left. "He's just as busy as ever."

"Not quite." corrected Julia. "He's improving."

"What do you mean 'improving?' He was the exact same walking skeleton the first time we met him. What changed?" asked Mao.

"For starters, he has become more responsible. He's raising our child and helping out save this planet we live in. His resolve improved." answered Julia, before heading to the bathroom.

The last word rang in Mao's head after some time. She still didn't know what Julia meant by her lover's resolve improving, as she [Mao] and David never got to talk much. She then glanced to the twins, who were at the other room watching cartoons.

Kai gently placed his arms around Mao and uttered.

"Don't worry Mao. I will do everything in my power to protect all of you. I may not be as strong as Haji, but I will protect you all. I swear."

"Kai..." Mao turned around and embraced her lover. A tear dropped from the corner of her eye, worried about Diva's children whom she treated as if they were her own.

* * *

><p><strong>[Episode 3 End]<strong>

**A/N: **It took a bit longer for me to write this bitch. School work and all that shit. But hey, I managed to pull this one off, and that's something. As usual, read and review.

Finally I have my first two reviews. Not really special for some but it's a milestone for me. See you next time, guys.

* * *

><p><strong>[ENDING EXCERPT: Mika Nakashima – Cry no More]<strong>

* * *

><p>Later, the mysterious guard and Glay's family were having a nice little picnic. Monique looked at the former and asked a few questions.<p>

"So mister, where are you from?"

"Me?" the guard pointed to himself. "I'm from Naha, Japan. I love travelling and sightseeing. In fact, I just from New York."

"So how did you find it there at New York?"

"It was great there. The food is pretty good but nothing beats the satisfaction of making your own meal. I mean, the fruits of labor are the sweetest, they say."

Glay nodded. "Good thing you still know a thing or two about that. A lot of young people nowadays are lazy especially the ones at the big city." he looked at the sky, taking a bite off of his sandwich. "They don't know about the feeling of achieving something you deserve for working hard. Especially the rich people all over the world."

"Tch. Got that right." the guard chuckled in agreement and took a large bite out of his own sandwich.

"You sure look like a nice person. What's your name?" asked Monique.

The guard paused and swallowed his meal. He uttered a sincere smile and replied.

"Eterna."


	4. Red Shield Neo - Part 2

Meanwhile back at Glay's, the kids were already fast asleep. The only ones awake were the mysterious guard, Monique and Glay.

"I hope I'm not being a bother to y'all. I'll be leaving tomorrow at dawn for Bordeaux." the guard apologized.

"Oh it's fine we're havin' guests for once. Been a few years since we had a last guest." Glay pat his back and pointed to the picture frame with all the Red Shield (except Riku and Julia) smiling at the camera for Javier's birthday.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are they?"

"Them? Some good friends of mine that visited five years ago. That man there..." Glay gestured to the picture of a middle aged skeleton in a tuxedo. "... is David. His dad and I served during the Vietnam War."

"Wow and to think you're still alive to this day. I can now conclude that you were a retired badass. I mean really, anyone who joins a war and friggin' survives deserves to be called as such." the guard complimented.

"Hehey, don't get on your high horse I was just doin' my job." replied Glay. "I'll be goin' now. I still have to fix the back of the fridge. Feel free to sleep at the spare room upstairs."

"Hmmm... I wonder..." the guard smiled, gazing at the picture particularly Saya and Haji. His eyes grew an eerie yellow glow. Soon vague flashbacks involving a long, black-haired woman with a red trench coat appeared, with the guard's smile instantly fading.

He let out a sigh of disappointment and muttered to himself. "If only you could see the world right now... " he shook his head and headed to the extra room. He locked the door behind him and removed his tuxedo shirt, necktie and shoes. Throwing himself into bed, he illuminated his eyes and switched off the lights via telekinesis.

"... I wonder how that Haji guy is doing..."

* * *

><p>Bordeaux, France. 10:21 PM.<p>

Sounds of violence and steel clanking were heard in the middle of the night.

"Grrah!"

Haji roared, impaling one of the Chiropterans onto a sharpened post and decapitating all their limbs for good measure. The rest of them pounced on him but were dispatched easily with one clean slice from his scythe-arm. All that remained in the streets was Haji, covered almost bathing in vampire blood and one lone Chiropteran, which fired multiple blood thorns at him.

The Chevalier dodged and effortlessly ripped the bastard apart with his bare hands. He then impaled said corpse with prejudice.

Haji had been training himself for literally five years non-stop, mowing down new-type Chiropterans yet at the same time desperately trying to keep as little human casualties as possible. It wasn't easy for him as the Chiropterans had gotten smarter over the past.

He sat down in one of the benches. Looking up the sky, he began to think about who else but Saya.

There was nothing that could satisfy him other than seeing Saya smile. You can almost say he has quite a boner for her.

"Just for you Saya... I will keep fighting until the world is restored. I don't want you to live another cycle of pain..." he grabbed his trusty cello case and opened said case.

In just a few moments, the sound of Bach's Cello Suite echoed throughout the night. A sound that gave the people around him comfortable sleep and sweet dreams. It's as if, everything will be okay.

Haji closed his eyes while playing. His immersion in his playing was aboslutely unbreakable. The look on his face was that of a man who entered a whole universe of happiness... or a man on the most powerful drugs known to science.

Music was Haji's drug. The cello was his needle. Saya was his steroid.

Eventually he finished playing and deposited his cello back in its combat case. He uttered a weak smile, the kind of smile he gets from playing his tune and giving people a good night's sleep. He stood up and headed out to find some more Chiropterans to kill.

* * *

><p>That midnight, the guard, along with Glay and his family, were asleep. The former, especially. He was smiling in his nap as if dreaming about something really good. It was as if nothing could destroy that little universe of his. Absolutely noth—<p>

_[WAKE UP! Get you head together motherfucker_

_STRAIGHT UP! Before it's too late_

_STAND UP! Nothing ever lasts forever_

_DOES IT!? And thats how it's gonna to stay!]_

Oh the irony.

"Goddamnit all! Who the hell is this!?" he reluctantly picked up his phone and answered irritatedly. "It's 12 in the fucking night! This better be important!"

"Eterna, it's me, Nathan. I have some good news, bad news and one that's hard to decide, big brother." the outrageously gay Chevalier answered from the other line.

"Oh god what is it?" the guard, who apparently was named **Eterna**, groaned.

"Experiments R-013 and D-175 were finally completed!" Nathan announced with excitement in his tone. "I just arrived here for, like, 20 minutes and the research team told me this fabulous news! What do you say to that?"

"Holy shit that's great news! The bad news?" Eterna answered in a groggy yet at the same time exultant manner.

"Yyyyeeeah, they sort of blew up a good portion of the lab and fled." the Chevalier scratched his head.

"Nathan, that was the worst joke you ever pulled. Now what's the real bad news?"

"..."

"Oh god you're serious."

"Yes I'm serious. And the third news, is that R-013 seems to have contained a slight mutation. I don't know what it is." confirmed Nathan. "I'm sending you the document there."

In just a small moment, Eterna received his document. Looking at it his eyes snapped wide open. "Sweet mother of myself. Now this is something I don't see everyday. Hell, something I never saw in my entire life for that matter."

"I'm still tending our injured employees along with our medical unit. I'll chat with you later. Night-night, big bro." Nathan made a kissing sound on his phone before hanging up.

Eterna sighed and went back to sleep. "I swear, how is he my brother?"

* * *

><p>The hooded stranger (Episodes 1 and 2, remember?) was standing at the Miyagusuku Gravesite, just outside the already-opened chamber of Saya just as David and Lewis arrived.<p>

"Excuse me but this place is off-limits except for the Miyagusuku and Otonashi."

"Hrrgh?" the figure glanced at them. "Graargh!"

_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_

"David! That thing's a Chiropteran!" Lewis yelled out, opening fire on the hooded figure. The mysterious opponent fired a blast of purple plasma from his mouth, which was barely avoided by the two Red Shield members.

David shot the figure in the head, blowing up a large chunk of flesh yet somehow never managed to expose the enemy. The Chiropteran clawed Lewis across the back and slashed David at the side, leaving them in a bloody mess. Luckily though, they were still alive. Just unconscious.

The figure went inside Saya's chamber. A few moments later, he leaped out of the Miyagusuku Tomb with an unconscious Saya on his shoulders.

"... Now it's time for her family to suffer..." he muttered, dashing towards Omoro.

Unbeknownst to all of them, another cloaked stranger looked up the sky and saw the red queen's abduction. This one, however, had a much more feminine figure.

"Khhh... S-Sa... ya..."

And voice.

Said stranger dashed off into the same direction of Saya's captor. Julia and Lulu arrived and carried the injured and unconscious Red Shield members back into the van, with the former driving hastily towards Omoro.

"Two of them, Julia! They're headed towards Kai's place!" Lulu called from the back, treating Lewis and David's injuries.

"Two of them!? Damn. This is going to be harder than I thought!" cursed Julia. "Lulu, I'll drop you off near Omoro. I'll take David and Lewis to the hospital."

"Roger!" Lulu saluted and gave first aid to the injured residents. "I hope the others are okay."

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Gyaaaaah!" _

The others were NOT okay. The mysterious Chiropteran has arrived and has Saya captive.

"Saya! Gah! Mao, take the kids and hide!" commanded Kai, panicking a bit. "Hurry!"

"But you'll get killed!" Mao called back.

"Just take the damn kids inside! I'll hold him off until David and the others arrive!" the elder Miyagusuku enforced, locking the door between him and Mao. "I'll be fine, Mao."

"KAI!"

**[Kai Miyagusuku VS. Mysterious Chiropteran]**

**[Music: Contra ReBirth – Last Springsteen]**

"Bring it on!" Kai took out another pistol from his back pocket and opened fire on the enemy before him. The Chiropteran took the bullets and growled at Kai before firing a purple blast ball at him.

Kai dodged to the side but was caught by the Chiropteran with kick to the side. By the looks of things, the vampire doesn't seem to be in good shape. As Kai flew off in the direction of a wall, no less, the vampire fired another purple blast to ensure his death...

That is until the female cloaked Chiropteran arrived and swat aside the projectile.

She glanced to her side, only to find an unconscious, yet somehow comfortable Saya.

"Khhh... S-Sa... ya..." she looked back at the opponent before her before a piercing blue glare came from the depths of her cloak.

**[Mysterious Chiropteran (F) VS. Mysterious Chiropteran (M)]**

The woman constricted her cloak with a worn-out sash to ensure secrecy.

The male cloaked vampire dashed at her, but was clawed in the stomach. The Chiropteran (M) punched out his opponent to the side and shooting a spear-like projectile similar to one Karl's, which hit her torso and shoulder.

"Ah!" the woman gasped in pain and growled at the enemy.

She and the other Chiropteran became streaks of blue blurs clashing against each other, blood splattering each impact.

Lulu had arrived and prepared her battle axe until Kai called out, carrying Saya and sending her to Mao via window.

"The woman! Lulu, you gotta help her out!"

She carefully analyzed the fast blurs clashing against each other before they ceased, with Lulu finally recognizing her ally.

"Gotcha."

she brandished her large axe and attacked the male Chiropteran viciously. He dodged a few of Lulu's strikes but was severely crippled by an unseen stab to the stomach, which came from the woman. He gazed back at Saya, who was gone thanks to Kai, and then back to his two opponents.

"Urrgh... it looks like my plan backfired. No matter." he gritted his teeth and dashed off in a blue blur.

**[Battle End]**

Mao opened the door and lead the others to the main bedroom, where Saya and the kids await. She went over to Kai and slapped him across the cheek.

"Ow! What was tha—mmmph!"

He was interrupted by a kiss from Mao. She pulled away after a while and berated him for his recklessness. "Kai you idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't pull shit like that again or next time, I will shove that pistol where the sun doesn't shine! Ohh god you had me so worried..." she embraced him and cried on his shoulder before receiving a reassuring kiss to the cheek from Kai.

"I know I know. I just wanted to distract him until help arrived. Good thing Lulu and the Chiropteran arrived just in time." he looked at Lulu and the cloaked woman just standing there.

"Hey thanks for helping out Kai there. If it wasn't for you both, he'd be a literal human barbecue. I wanted him hot but not like that." Mao bowed, shaking both their hands.

"Err, too much information there." lampshaded Lulu. She glanced back to the cloaked woman, who disappeared from sight.

"She left." commented Mao.

"The kids. Oh god, the kids! Mao, where're they?" Kai panicked, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her like a Wiimote.

"Nyalglalglalg... ugh, calm down Kai, they're safe. They're at our room with Saya."

"Oh thank god. I was worried about the kids and especially you and Saya." Kai let out a sigh of relief.

Mao just smiled, no longer jealous of Kai's affection for Saya. "Hey, where's Julia?" she asked.

* * *

><p>"Gaaaah!" Julia roared, running over the Chiropteran Lulu and the mysterious guest fought on the way to the hospital. "Smile you son of a bi—!"<p>

* * *

><p>Lulu answered, placing down her axe near the refrigerator. "She went to the hospital with David and Lewis. The two were injured by that evil Chiropteran. Hopefully he won't come back after the beating he took. And that's without even Haji on our side. Imagine how much ass we'll kick with him on our side!"<p>

"Who knows. The only thing that matters is that Saya and the kids are safe and we get out of here as soon as David and Lewis heal." concluded a really prepared Mao. "We should go check on them to see if they're okay."

Kai nodded in agreement and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We should." both of them went inside, with Lulu locking the doors and following suit.

* * *

><p>Inside Kai and Mao's room, Saya was lying on the bed, sleeping with a smile on her face despite all of the carnage earlier. Lulu smiled and commented on this.<p>

"She looks so peaceful when asleep. I wish I could sleep. Heck, I wish I could blink for that matter."

"We noticed." said Kanade and Hibiki in unison.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Mao, holding Saya's hand. Don't you dare pull a Kaori on her, girl.

"As long as we move her to the Zoo, everything will be just fine." replied Kai, holding the Chiropteran Queen's cheek. "We should start packing tomorrow. This was one hell of a night."

* * *

><p><strong>[Episode 4 End]<strong>

**A/N: **Episode 4 is finally done.

It's safe to say I didn't quite like the result. Had some slight OOCness at the end, especially Lulu and Julia. Loved writing the fight though, as short as it was.

Next episode it'll be all about Haji. Hooray for Haji!

Read and review. Give this man (even though I'm not human) some support, of course, on your own free will.

* * *

><p><strong>[ENDING EXCERPT: Mika Nakashima – Cry No More]<strong>

* * *

><p>As the night went on, the same female cloaked figure sat down on the floor of an abandoned house in an unknown location. A much smaller cloaked figure arrived and sat next to her, huddling close.<p>

"T-thank you..." the woman closed her glowing blue eyes and pulled him close. "It feels much warmer now." she took off her hood. "I'm hungry, my dear."

The other figure took off his hood and tilted his neck just for her. "Here. That fight must've drained a lot out of you. Please, **Diva**, drink some of my blood."

"Ohh thank you. Now I can see why my sister loves you and that Kai so much." the resurrected Diva cooed in the boy's ear, before biting his neck. "Even after what I did to you, you're still so kind to me. Really, thank you Riku."

"Aah, not so rough Diva." Riku, now looking more feminine [thanks to his new long hair] squeaked, blushing from the queen biting his neck.

"Ohh I'm thorry. Here. I'll be ghenthle." she sucked his blood calmly, giving his ear a kinky lick afterwards.

"Ohh..."

"Mmm, you look so cute when you're flustered. I really love that look on your face."


End file.
